So we meet again
by xshirochan10
Summary: Midorima and Takao had to part ways after high school and they meet again due to some coincidences, or as Shin-chan would put it - fate.


The young man rushed down the street, hectically trying to fix his raven colored bangs behind his ears. 'Damn,' he thought, accelerating his steps, as he kept running in the same direction. Swearing, he stopped to cross the road. He started to run again soon – maybe too soon. "Oh come on," he hissed. "Fuck!" A car rushed by and nearly hit him. The man's dark eyes glared inside the windows at the back of the taxi, and shut his eyes close for a second. When he opened them again, he didn't see anything more than a flash of green and the now almost empty street. 'What was that just now,' he lowered his eyebrows in confusion.  
Before he could think about the incessant any further, he was ripped out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone. "You've gotta be kidding me." Staring angrily at his phone, after finally having crossed the street, he checked the caller's name. With an annoyed groan, he picked up.  
"What do you want?"  
"Takao~~"  
"Yes?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance and could imagine the blond caller's face just all too well. He didn't even know why he kept in touch with this idiot, how did they become friends anyways?! All that guy did was remind him of his high school days and basketball.  
"You on the plane yet~?"  
"Would I be picking up my phone if I was?" The dark haired man readjusted the bag on his shoulder and continued hurrying down the street. He had almost reached the bus stop he was heading towards, when his friend said something that made him stop.  
"You know, you might meet Midorimacchi when you're over there~" Takao let out his breath loudly and something in his chest tensed.  
"Kise. I won't. It's a big city, y'know? And I'm just visiting family. I'm about to go on the bus, I'll talk to you when I'm over there."  
Without even waiting for the other one's reply, he hung up.  
'Idiot,' he thought and made the last few steps towards his destination.

After the bus ride followed the security and the whole airport procedure.

"Ugh. Finally," he sighed when he sank into one of the dark leather seats in the waiting area. He glanced at his phone to check the time and realizing he still had a few minutes, he closed his eyes.  
"U-uhm...are you...Takao Kazunari?"  
"Eh?" He rubbed his eyes s his gaze fixed on a petite girl in uniform. Probably a stewardess or something.  
"Yeah, I am. What is it?"  
"I– I am really sorry but there seems to be a small problem with your plane ticket."  
The man, now fully awake, frowned. "Why, what happened?"  
"Apparently the flight is slightly overbooked, were really sorry but we have to transfer your ticket to a first class one."  
"Ehh? Sorry but I don't have money for that?" Slowly he was starting to panic. "I have to get on that plane though! C-can't you do anything about it?"  
"O-oh don't you worry, sir, you don't have to pay any more than you usually would. We got it all covered since its our fault. You just board with the other first class customers and enjoy your flight." She smiled.  
"Oh? Th-thank you then..." Still having a confused look on his face, the young man went back to his previous occupation and closed his eyes. It just took a few minutes though, to pull him out of his doze.  
The boarding went smoothly.  
As he went to find his seat, he thought of his old green haired friend who surely would have blamed the incident on fate. 'Damn Kise,' he cursed, 'did you have to remind me of him?' Even though he was still mad, some kind of drowsiness overcame him, so soon he didn't even realize anymore what was happening around him.  
That was, until his silence was suddenly disturbed by the deep voice of a young man who seemed to be standing right next to him. The man coughed.  
"Excuse me?" he spoke and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "That seat you're blocking with your bag would be mine. If you'd be so kind and take your things, so I can sit down."  
For the second time already that day, Takao started rubbing his eyes, as to get a clear view of the taller man. Said guy pushed up his glasses and then looked back into the other one's face. And he froze.  
Takao's heartbeat suddenly rose up to an unhealthy speed and his breath was definitely out of its usual rhythm. His eyes went wide as he couldn't stop staring at green haired man.  
"Ehhh?! Shin-chan?"  
"T-Takao!" The taller man hesitated before he finally sat down next to him, and then, quiet "so you're still calling me that, huh?"  
"I – what are you doing here?" Takao's eyes were still fixed on the other man "I-I'm sorry...old habits die hard, I guess..."  
Although the former point guard's question still was without reply, silence crept over them. Takao cautiously glanced at the taller male. Said man had his eyes fixed on his hands, properly folded on his knees. The raven haired man scratched the back of his head and followed Midorima's gaze.  
"So you still tape your fingers like that, huh, Shin-chan?" As he said that, memories rushed into his mind. Memories of his green haired friend taping his fingers after basketball practice, memories of himself, slowly taking off the tape of the other's hands, as they spent the night together.  
"Well," the green haired shooter spoke "I guess you are right."  
"H-huh?"  
"Old habits die hard." He smiled. "Takao..."  
The dark haired man felt like he was back in high school, on Midorima's side, always there, admiring the taller male.  
"Uh...yeah?" He stopped breathing.  
"I'm sorry." The shorter male twitched at the whispered reply. He closed his eyes, not knowing what to say. When he didn't answer after one minute which felt like an eternity, he felt those green eyes on him that he had always loved, starting his first day in high school, up until now. He had thought, would he ever meet him again, his feelings would have disappeared. He thought he was over him. After having to leave, and all those years that had followed, he really thought his feelings towards his former teammate changed. But they didn't. "Your hands are shaking." Midorima said matter-of-factly.  
"O-oh...seems so..huh." His face reddened and he turned his head in the opposite direction, as he realized this.  
"I miss you, Shin-chan," Takao breathed, barely audible.  
"You know...I heard that." Hesitantly, the green haired man touched the side of the other one's head, to turn it into his direction. "And you know...it's fate that we met again."  
He lowered his lips towards Takao's and slowly closed his eyes, as if he didn't want to miss even one second of looking at him.  
"And I miss you too."


End file.
